RWBYS My first Fan Fiction Written
by Qopster
Summary: Sean Sapphire is a faunus that hides his heritage. He came in part way through the school year, due to some ... unforeseen problems. Rated t might go into M im not sure. TIME WILL TELL. I put a lot into my 1st chapter. So glhf with reading it! Also, there will be a lot of fluff, cause hey, I like it. If you don't like what I write don't be a hater.
1. Chapter 1

** I'm gonna be giving credit to Half-Blind Otaku for letting be "borrow" what I used as the beginning of my fan fic. It was a good beginning, so hey, why not. Oh and this takes place before everyone finds out about Blake's ears and before the tournament and before the sap incident and before Cardin finds out about Jaune's not so legitimate entrance. Sorry If I spoiled. Anyway, on with the SHOW.**

_Hmmm. I wonder who that is?_

Team RWBY had Professor Ooblek's class first period that morning, but while Ooblek was indeed present, sipping his coffee in a rare moment of stillness. Less routine was the presence of Professor Goodwitch and the Faunus boy next to her wearing a fedora and dark blue shades and black gloves with his finger tips showing, and the school uniform of course. Goodwitch was plainly waiting for all of the students to take their seats before she spoke, and her face reflected no patience as Juane stumbled into the room, barely on time, and made his way to his seat. Ruby and Yang seemed transfixed on the unfamiliar newcomer, probably because he wasn't half bad looking (In Yang's case). Not weak, but not overly buff, he stood at around 6 feet tall, with black wavy hair, and looked extremely hot to any girl that looked at him and was ½ sane. He also had two sheathes attached to his back, that were made for holding scimitars. She also heard the whispers of her class mates, about whom he was and why he was here.

_What could he be hiding under that hood? _Blake thought, curiosity overriding her usual sense and logical side.

Once they all had settled in their seats, Ooblek moved to the front of the class in a blur, "Good morning and welcome all! Before we begin class this morning, Professor Goodwitch has an announcement to make!"

_I think he might have drunk to much caffeine today._

"Yes thank you Professor Ooblek," Goodwitch acknowledged, accepting the floor, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to a new classmate," she gestured to the raven haired boy to her left, "This is Sean Sapphire, he has been enrolled here due to the people whom have put in a good word for him and come from places above Professor Ozpin's."

_What?_

"As of today, he has been enrolled here as a first year student like all of you," Goodwitch cleared her throat, turning her attention to team RWBY, "As he is not in a current team, Professor Ozpin has decided that he will be put on RWBY's team and RWBY will now be RWBYS."

_What?!_

Blake kept her stoic mask, but inside she was surprised and more intrigued than ever. Ruby was somewhere between excitement and trepidation. Yang was excited, probably because the cute boy was joining their team. Weiss looked like she didn't care, but probably did on the inside.

Sean looked turned toward them and gave a tip of his hat in their direction. "Hello," he said in a quiet yet powerful voice.

Goodwitch looked displeased with how he introduced himself, but said nothing about it. "I expect you all to make him feel welcome, good day."

With a nod to professor Ooblek, Goodwitch clasped her hands behind her back and proceeded out of the room.

The new student walked up on the side Blake was on and asked, "May I sit here?"

"Sure, if you want to," Blake replied neutrally.

"You can sit here if you want," Yang offered, a seat in between her and Blake.

"Okay, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all," Yang said while shooting a glance at Blake saying _This Boy is mine!_ Blake didn't care, Yang could have him, so all she did was shrug and nod her head.

"So stranger," Yang asked, "Welcome to Beacon. I'm Yang, that's Blake to your left, Ruby's my sister on my right and the team leader, and the girl to her right is Weiss. She then leaned in and whispered, "If you make Ruby cry, I will kill you understand?"

He quickly nodded his head, not wanting to displease anyone, especially the overprotective girl.

"Good," Yang said, chipper again, "So as long as you don't do that we should be great friends."

"Umm. Okay?"

"Miss Long. I know you wish to familiarize yourself with the new student. But perhaps it can wait till after class?" Professor Ooblek asked. Yang quickly nodded her head, and he continued with his class.

After a while, soft snores could be heard coming from the guy to her left. Blake started hearing odd things in his snores. They sounded like… no... it couldn't be? Purrs? Was he purring in his sleep? Blake decided to wake him up before Yang noticed; cause then his secret would be out for sure. She bumped his shoulder, causing him to wake up.

Yang leaned over and whispered, "Next time, sleep more quietly, he might have heard your snores like the rest of us."

He looked panicked, "You guys only heard snores right? Nothing weird?"

Yang looked puzzled. "No I heard nothing weird. How bout you Blake?"

"No, nothing weird."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, cause sometimes I have nightmares and I can scream."

"Oh don't worry you didn't do that," Yang said, "You just snored a bit."

"Oh. Sorry if my snoring disturbed you," going pink around his cheeks.

"Awww, don't worry, you were fine," giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Anyway its almost time for lunch. You coming with us?"

"Sure I guess."

Just then the bell rang. "Remember to do the assigned reading on the Faunus Rights Revolution!" Professor Ooblek called out after the retreating students.

Sean followed Team RWBY to the cafeteria, where he saw they had fish fillet sandwiches out. He perked up when he say it, which seemed odd to Blake. They all got their food, and joined team JNPR at their table.

"Hey guys!" Yang said as they neared the table. "We got a new guy on our team! Those guys are team JNPR by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ren." Ren said shaking hands.

"Hi! I'm Nora!" Nora waved while bounding up and down..

"Salutations, I'm Pyrrha." Pyrrha said.

Jaune just waved and said hey.

"Hello team JNPR," I said. Meanwhile, Yang leaned over and said to Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss, and her sister, "He is going to be mine, and none of you try to get from me, clear?" she asked in a threatening tone. They all nodded quickly, not willing to risk their lives by angering the quick temper girl that could light herself on fire.

"So there new teammate," Yang said to Sean, trying to chat him up, "what's up? And how come you were late here."

"As to what's up, I do believe the ceiling is. Why I came late however, I can't really tell you."

"Huh? Why not?" Yang asked confused

"Just … because," he said looking thoroughly miserable.

"Yang, don't push him into talking," Blake came to his rescue. "It's his choice not to tell and he probably has good reasons."

"Hmph alright then, but don't think I'm done questioning you yet," pointing her finger at Sean.

"O-Okay," he stuttered out, slightly scared of the girl.

He then just stared at his food for the rest of the meal and ate quietly, only answering any questions with as few words as possible or touchy questions with 'I really don't want to say.' Yang eventually asked a question that hit a nerve.

"Have you ever had a girl friend?"

He just stopped eating, looked at her, sighed, and said, "Wrong question to ask, just don't ask it again right now."

"Okay, how bout your family, why did they send you here so late.

At this he just stood up, and ran away.

"W-What just happened?" she asked, more confused than ever. "How was I to know it would be such a touchy subject? Maybe I should go apologize to him."

"Let him have some time to himself," Blake ordered, looking strait at the blond. "He will most likely want some time alone. I will go talk to him when I think he will be better."

_Outside the school, under a nearby tree_

He was crying very softly under a nearby tree. Dammit, why did she have to ask that one question? The one question he tried to keep out of his mid so he wouldn't remember her. She was the only girl that he had ever had a crush on, and she died at the hands of some human racists. Revenge was why he joined the White Fang, and sorrow was why he left. Now, like a pair of ghosts they came to haunt him again, all because one girl said one thing. He took of his fedora, and scratched behind his ears, it made him smile a bit, chasing the ghosts away. He put his fedora back on, and walked back into the hallway connected to the cafeteria. He saw that Blake had left the cafeteria, and was waiting for him by the door.

"I was watching you when you took of your fedora," she said, watching me with cold eyes. "So you're a cat Faunus huh. I knew I knew your name from somewhere."

"W-W-What do you mean," I asked nervous now.

"Follow me, I'll take you to our dorm," she said, turning around and heading up some stairs.

"Um? Okay?" He said chasing after her. "Hey slow up!"

"Why don't you just use your semblance Sean!" she yelled back down at him.

That caused him to stop moving all together. 'Wait' he thought. 'I never told her about my semblance, and that name sounded very familiar... Oh no, was she sent here to get me back! Oh fuck! If I run, it''' just get worse, so might as well go'

He turned himself into a shadow, then went into another nearby shadow, to shadow travel all the way to Blake's shadow, then re-made himself.

"Good, now this is RWBYS's dorm, here's a key," she said, fishing a key out of her pocket. "Don't lose it. Now me and you are going to have a chat inside."

He visibly paled at this and started wondering if he would live through this.

As soon as they were both inside, Blake locked the door and demanded, "Take off the fedora and the glasses. Now!" while taking out her sword, switching it to gun form and pointing in at me.

I took of my hat and showed her my ears and took off my shades, showing my silver cat eyes.

"Why have you come back, are you trying to get me to join back Sean?"

"Blake, is that really you, I've missed you~" I was cut off by her reloading her gun.

"Cut the chit chat Sean, why are you here, trying to get me back into the White Fang?"

"What?! I quit the White Fang soon after you did. I was hoping to catch up to you, and get a ride out, but the White Fang caught me as I ran away and did this to me," lifting up his shirt to show numerous scars running across his chest and back. She winced at the sight of them, but still kept her gun pointed at him. "I've been missing for a long time, I just only wanted to get back to you."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't. You could kill me right now if it made you feel better. As long as your happy with what you do, its fine by me."

"*Sigh* I won't kill you," lowering her weapon, he perked up at this, "But, I don't fully trust you yet."

"Thanks Blake. Will you keep my secret safe?"

"Of course I will, what type of best friend would I be if I didn't?" as she said this, she leaned over, and scratched behind his ears, causing him to purr. "But that also means you have to keep my secret safe as well."

"Hey stop that," he said, backing up. "You know I don't like that," trying to get mad at her but failing, making them both burst out laughing.

"You always were like a little brother to me."

"And you a big sister to me."

"Common little bro," she said, getting up and tossing me my shirt, "If we take too much longer, they might suspect we're doing something we shouldn't."

"Awwww. Okay sis, you're the boss. Should I tell them I'm a Faunus?"

"Sure, go ahead, it's up to you. I'll keep your secret safe until your ready to though."

"They aren't racists?"

"No, but there are a few in the school. Team CRDL is a group of those racists that will pick on you if you let them. So don't let them give you any shit."

"Okay sis, common, lets get down to your friends."

After going back down the steps, he entered the cafeteria smiling again. He sat down at the table again, with Blake coming close behind him, sitting back down where she was earlier.

"Sorry Sean didn't mean to upset you like that," Yang apologized, still looking a bit upset.

"Nah, its okay, just don't ask that question again, please, and I'll let it all slide by."

She grinned at this smiling again, "Okay. Hey since we all have next period off, want us to show you our dorm room?"

"Sure, but before you guys do, I got something to share with both of you team, assuming you're not going to go and spread this around the school."

They all agreed to secrecy, and he told them to follow him. Once they got to a clearing in the forest nearby, he took off his hood and glasses, revealing his cat ears and silver eyes.

Everybody gasped when they saw this, except for Blake who just watched him.

"Yup! I'm a Faunus. Any questions to ask now, while I'm happy?"

"YEAH!" basically screamed Ruby, "What weapon do you use."

"Umm, okay," Sean said, clearly surprised at this question. "I use Inferno and Grim," he said while unsheathing them. Inferno is the scimitar to the left and Grim is the one on the right. The left one had a red aura around it and a dragon with fire crystals on it that was on both sides. Grim had a black aura around it and had skulls running up and down it with black crystals in the eye sockets.

"Ooooo," said Ruby, slightly impressed.

"Any other questions, ya know besides the two that are off limits."

"I got a question," asked Yang. "Are you like a cat in the fact that you like being rubbed behind your ears?"

"Why don't you find out?" he taunted lowering his head.

She reached out and rubbed behind his ears, emitting a soft purr from him.

"Okay that's enough," he said, jerking his head back. Yang made a pouting face and he sighed. "Fine, you can rub them later if you want to. If it makes you happy for some odd reason," making her smile again.

"Any other questions?" Nobody raised their hands or voiced up. "No? Okay then, lead the way team RWBY, I'll just follow you guys up to the dorm."

Team JNPR and RWBYS said their goodbyes, and team RWBYS went upstairs to show their new teammate where he would now sleep, even though most of them didn't know he had already been here.

"Well, welcome to our dorm," Ruby said, gesturing to the room, once it was open. "We'll need to get you another bed though, we only have four of them. And do you have a key?"

"Yeah I have a key and don't worry Ruby, I'll sleep on the floor. I've done it for long enough, just let me grab my stuff from Ozpin's office and get a rug from him, and I'll be contented," he smiled as he left the girls.

"Ugh, not a Faunus," Weiss complained once he left. "Not to mention he sleeps on the floor. Who does that? Nobody human that's who."

"Maybe he sleeps on the floor because he's used to it, or because that's the only way he has slept for a long time. Don't be so racist Weiss," Blake countered.

"Yeah what's your problem," Yang joined in.

"Nothing, I just don't see why I need to share a room with this … beast."

"Shut it Weiss, before things go overboard." Blake was getting mad with this snot nosed brat.

"Hi guys, hoped I didn't miss anything?" Sean said walking back into the room.

"Nothing much," Ruby hurriedly said."Just talking about … girl stuff."

He just shrugged, "Fine, you don't need to tell me," acting like he didn't care, even though Blake could tell he was upset that nobody would trust him. " Just let me get set up, would you guys mind leaving the room for a second?"

"Why should we?" Weiss asked, clearly not trusting him.

"Well it's a pretty big rug, and I don't want to ask you all to be constantly moving while I set it down, so if you wouldn't mind," he said ushering them out. "Just give me five minutes okay?"

Ruby jumped in to prevent Weiss from saying anything negative,

"Okay guys, common let's give him some time to set up."

Exactly five minutes later, the door opened and they saw that they had a new carpet and he was smiling. He also had taken one of the few empty shelves and had put books on it, with his name engraved on the side of it. Everything else was in a suitcase under Blake's bed.

"Blake you wouldn't mind if I kept my stuff under your bed," he asked giving her an innocent look.

"Sure," she said slightly smiling.

"Anyway, according to my scroll, I have Goodwitch's class next, in about an hour. How bout you guys?"

"We all have her too at the same time," Yang said chipperly (yeah fuck you it's a word now). "More time for all of us to talk."

"And for me to see you fight," Ruby said smiling.

"And for me to read some more," Blake said, smiling slightly.

"Well an hour, is plenty of time for me to take a nap, I'll be up in 45 minutes. By the way Yang, if you want to rub my ears, you can do it once I'm laying down."

"Okay!" she said smiling like a two year old.

He went into the room, curled up into a ball, and started snoring, with slight purrs every now and then. Yang walked over to him, sat down by him, and started rubbing behind his ears. Every now and then, he would let out a louder purr, getting a grin from Yang, a face palm from Weiss, a grin from Blake, and Ruby who was just smiling, watching her sister be happy. After a while, he started making more noises, such as crying and tossing and turning. Blake noticed this and walked over to him with some catnip and put it near his nose. As soon as he sniffed it, he stopped rolling, crying, and moaning and relaxed again.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Yan, who was confused by this show of caring from their silent teammate.

"We know each other in the past. It's not my position to say where, when, and to what extent, that's up to him."

Yang looked crestfallen that Blake wouldn't share the juicy details and gave her the pouty face, but Blake just shook her head and laughed. "That won't work on me Yang, good try though."

Yang just pouted some more and went back to rubbing his ears. After 45 minutes exactly, he woke up and looked around. He noticed, Weiss still studying and giving him an odd look, Ruby still smiling, and Blake still reading her book, and Yang still scratching behind his ears. He let out one last purr, then stood up and stretched. "Were you rubbing my ears the entire time Yang?"

"Yup, they're cute." To this he blushed bright red and coughed. "Anyway, I need to change into uniform, be right back," he said while walking into the bathroom with his uniform in his hand and his shades and fedora in another hand.

He emerged five minutes later, fully dressed in the uniform and had his shades and fedora on with his sheaths attached to his back. "Well now that's everybody's ready," Ruby said, addressing her team, "Let's get to class."

They all started walking to class, once they realized they only had five minutes, and were only half way there, they started sprinting, with Ruby activating her semblance to speed up and Weiss using a glyph to speed up. When he saw Weiss do this, he became a shadow and merged with her shadow, borrowing a ride to get to class. Yang used her Ember Celica to speed herself up, while Blake just sped up to keep up with them. They got into class with a minute to spare.

"Hey, where's Sean?" Yang asked.

"Ahem down here," Sean said in his shadow form. "Weiss, would you be so kind as to step into the light?"

"Oh and why should I do that," she replied haughtily.

"*Sigh* Fine don't, this will just hurt a lot more", he said, while climbing out of Weiss's shadow. "God dam that was an unneeded workout," stretching and rolling his shoulders around. "It's harder to emerge from a ton of shadows than one, you know," he said looked at Weiss. "That's why I would have liked it if you had gone into the light."

"You could have said that," Weiss said, still being stuck up.

"Fine whatever."

"Don't you whatever me. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do, now shut up, before it lose my temper," he said through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at her. " I have my limits you know."

"Blake reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do it, you know you will regret it like last time."

At this he stopped and just nodded, back to his normal, quiet self. "Okay, I'm sorry I almost lost my temper Weiss."

"Hmph, just watch it next time," she said before strutting off.

"Umm, I better go talk to her," Ruby said before leaving.

"You sure you're okay?" Yang asked clearly worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, no big deal. Common, class is starting, let's watch, I'm curious if I'll have to fight anybody today."

As the bell rang, Professor Goodwitch addressed the class. "Good evening class. As most of you know, we have a new student. Mr. Sapphire, come up here, you will be in the starting with a fight against … all of team CRDL."

Everybody looked up at her in shock. A new guy against an entire team? This was absurd. "Yes you heard me right, so don't dilly dally and waste our time. All of you proceed to the arena now," she said that with some force, so they all hurried getting there.

"Well, since this guy is so small, why don't we let him attack first. We'll go easy on you, okay Shorty?" Cardin taunted, to which all of his goons laughed.

"Funny," Sean replied without laughing, "At least I don't use a weapon to compensate for something else." The rest of the class laughed at this and Cardin's face twisted into a scowl. "Oh and Miss Goodwitch, is this match till first blood, or until the person is down and can't get up?"

"We are playing a tournament style match, so until they are all down, the match will continue."

"Oh okay, you just made this a lot easier," Sean said with a cocky smile, "Common you big bitches, come and get me."

"They all rushed him and attacked the spot he was standing at earlier, instead he was behind them.

"Peek-a-boo," he said while slamming the but of his weapons into two of CRDL's team that they dropped into the red right away. He then knocked the other guy away with a round house kick to the face, knocking him into the red.

"So Mr. Winchester, it's just you~" he was cut off by Cardin's mace hitting him in the stomach, knocking him down a quarter towards yellow.

"What?!" Cardin screamed confused. "I hit him as hard as I could!"

"Sorry asshat." Sean said, causing him to look up and him coming down towards him. "It would take more than a mace to knock me out of this battle." With that he slammed his boots into Cardin, knocking him into the ground, and making a crater that was pretty large as well."

"Well, I think that takes care of that," he said turning to Miss Goodwitch. "Can I have an actual challenge now, that was kind of boring," he said frowning as he finished his sentence.

"Well, if you would like a challenge," she said as the medics dragged team CRDL off, "How about you versus the rest of your team?"

"Sure sounds like fun, let's do it."

"Would the rest of team RWBY approach the stage, it will now be team RWBY versus S."

'Oh yeah this will be fun', he thought as he saw the rest of his new team come up. 'For sure some fun.'

**_End Chapter_**

**_HA sorry if that was a bad way to end by hey cliffhanger. And sorry that it was so long, it's my first fan fiction so I will accept constructive critAnism, questions, and comments. saying bad shit about me doesn't count btw._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey wait," Sean said, while team RWBY got onto the stage. "How bout I do a two versus one, two times. I go against Ruby and Weiss first, and then Blake and Yang last?"

"Does Team RWBY accept these terms?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

They all nodded in agreement, and Weiss and Ruby stepped forward, while the others stepped back, waiting for their turn to fight.

"You may. BEGIN." Professor Goodwitch said, activating the force field around the arena.

Ruby immediately rushed forward, as Weiss put her sword into the ground, sending ice toward me to freeze me in place. Sean dodged the ice, and slid under Ruby's scythe strike, and grabbed her by her neck, holding his sword Death at her throat.

"Sorry about this Ruby, but I can't lose," he whispered into her ear, as he stuck his sword into her arm, which started to absorb her aura.

Everybody stared at him, thinking he went mad and was killing his leader. As soon as her aura went into the red however, he took his sword out of her shoulder and set her passed out body on the floor gently, then leaned over and healed the wound.

"Okay Weiss, I think we have~" he was cut off by Weiss freezing his body over while he was fixing Ruby.

'*Sigh*really,' he thought, I have a sword named Fire. Common Weiss.'

He heated up his sword, and broke through the ice to easily. Seeing Weiss looking over her fallen comrade, he said to her, "Sorry Weiss," and knocked her out with one hit to the back of her head with the butt of his sword.

"Okay, now that I'm done with them, I'm ready to fight you two now," he said to Blake and Yang.

They both entered the arena, while Ruby and Weiss were taken to the doctor's. Yang was infuriated that he hurt her sister, and Blake trying to get her to calm down before she went berserk.

"You may. BEGIN." Professor Goodwitch said, activating the force field around the arena again.

Yang just straight up rushed him, her eyes red with anger, trying to land at least one hit on him, but he just kept on dodging or blocking with his swords. He finally got bored with this and knocked her back with a simple double slice in her direction. As she landed, she noticed that there was one hair laying on the ground in front of her.

"Oh crap. SEAN RUN!" Blake warned him.

He looked at her, confused, until Yang screamed out, "YOU-YOU MONSTER!" She then surrounded herself with an aura of flames and rushed him at a speed that could rival Ruby's.

He then visibly paled at the enraged blond that was rushing him. He raised his swords to protect himself, but her constant barrage eventually landed at hit on his side, where he lost all of his breath, and the next hit on his blades knocked them away. She then resumed her offense, except now it was just a beat down on him. She launched at constant barrage at his face and chest, breaking his glasses and fedora in the process. This, unfortunately, showed that he was a Faunus to everybody in the class, ruining the secret he tried to keep.

Yang didn't care, she was still enraged from the fact he cut her hair and had hurt her sister so badly. She just kept on the barrage for an entire five minutes, and in the last hit, she put so much force behind it, that he went through the force field, through the door, through the hallway, and crashed through about ten trees and stopped at the eleventh, probably due to how large the tree was.

She just stood there panting, as a group of medics went to get Sean and take him to the emergency room. Her anger changed to shock, then worry, the straight up hysteria and sadness at hurting a new teammate so badly.

The medics took Sean up to the infirmary, with Yang and Blake following them. Blake worried for Sean's health, but not showing it. Yang, on the other hand, was bawling her eyes out and holding onto Blake for moral and physical support.

"I-I didn't know I would do that much to him," she stuttered out between sobs. "I don't want to end up killing him."

"It's okay Yang. If there's anything I've learned from traveling with Sean is that he doesn't die easily. Although," she said worry creeping into her voice. "I'm not sure if he has even taken that much of a beating."

That just caused Yang to cry even more, increasing her fear that she would end up killing him.

_Infirmary_

They walked into the room where Sean was set up, and sat in opposite chairs, across from each other, Yang crying and Blake asking questions about Sean's status to a nearby doctor.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes our friend is the guy laying right there. What is his condition and will he get better and how quickly?"

"His condition is very poor. Whoever beat him up did a really good job of it and almost killed him in the process," this produced another symphony of sobs from Yang, to which the doctor looked curiously at her. "Were you the one who did this to him?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Yang got out between sobs.

The doctor paled and backed away from her. "Well, umm okay. He has all of his ribs broken, a punctured lung, a broken skull, leg and arm. He is also in a coma on top of all of that." Even Blake paled at all of that, because, well damn, that's a lot of damage just to inflict on one person. "As for recovery time, I would say anywhere from a month to a week."

Yang's sobs then increased, causing the doctor to look flustered, "Well, umm, I'll just leave you two here…" he said as he left the room.

Yang sobs started to die then cease altogether. She distracted herself by rubbing behind his ears.

"You really do have a crush on him, don't you?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, I guess I fell for him when I saw him."

"And here I was thinking you only liked him because he is cute."

"That's a benefit, of course," Yang admitted. "But there's something about him that's broken and falling apart, and I want to fix him, even if he doesn't want me to."

Blake laughed at this, which was rare for her. "Good luck with that, I tried a long time ago, and I couldn't get through to him."

"When did you two know each other?" Yang asked, curious now as to how these two could've know each other a long time ago.

"Not my place to see," Blake replied with, clamming up.

"Awwww. Pleaseeeeeee," she asked, giving Blake her best pouty face.

"No," she firmly said, "I will not tell what is not mine to tell just because you ask nicely."

"Fine. At least answer me this."

"Maybe."

"What's the relationship between you two?"

Blake was taken aback by this question, and lost her composure for a second, but quickly fixed it. "It's simple really," Blake explained. "We are like brother and sister. I'm not going to be any competition with you. Although…"

"Although what?" Yang asked, getting frustrated with her teammates unwillingness to talk.

"He… might… not like you because of what you did to him."

"What?! But it was an accident."

"If you want to see why I'm saying this, pull down the covers a bit and look at his chest," Blake mysteriously replied.

Yang looked puzzled at the idea, but did what Blake said to do. "OH MY GOD," she said when she saw the scars. "How did he get all of those?"

*Sigh* "Sorry Yang, but its not my place to tell. It's his and his only. Anyway, its getting dark out, shouldn't we ask for some beds or something so we can stay the night?"  
"Yeah I guess," Yang said, clearly depressed with the idea that, for once in her life, the guy she liked, might not like her. "Damnit, I forgot to check on Ruby and Weiss because I was so distracted with Sean."

"Don't worry Yang," Blake said trying to comfort her, "They are already out of the infirmary."

"What? How? That cut he gave to Ruby had to be worth more than one day at the infirmary."

*Sigh* "Yang, do you remember when he was standing still, holding Ruby." Yang nodded to this. "He was healing her."

"Oh. So why doesn't he heal himself?" pointing towards the knocked out Sean.

"He can't heal himself when he's asleep, also he needs some aura to even start on himself," Blake explained, "Not to mention, he has a lot of damage done to him, so he's going to need time to fix himself, without using any abilities."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now how about I get those beds?"

"Okay, see you when you get back Blake."

Blake returned about 15 minutes later, with some of Yang's and her own stuff, and dragging two temporary beds behind her.

"Common Yang, let's get some sleep," Blake offered after they got set up on opposite sides of him. "We do need out rest after all."

"Okay, night Blake."

"Night Yang."

Yang didn't go to sleep however, she just laid there and rubbed Sean's cat ears with her hand.

"Sean, I hope you come back soon," she whispered, hoping to not wake Blake, but Blake heard it and smiled.


End file.
